La sombra de un demonio
by Ink Zwart
Summary: Adam es un joven con una vida monótona, un día encuentra una caja que emana un brillo extraño... ¿qué sucede cuando ese brillo lo lleva a otro mundo? ¿o será otra dimensión? ... Bien, podría escribir más cosas para hacerlo llamativo, pero, meh... *...En constante edición...*
1. Capítulo 0 - El cuento de una sombra

Algunos dicen que realmente sucedió, otros más lo limitan a una leyenda, pero todos concuerdan con que fue hace décadas, quizás siglos o poco más, se dice que ocurrió junto a la construcción de un pueblo ubicado posiblemente en medio de la nada, aquí había un obrero era uno de los más jóvenes, posiblemente 26 años, su nombre es incierto, aunque algunos mantuvieron su apellido en la memoria, _Oblit_.

Mucho o poco se sabe de este joven, que le llamaba la atención la magia y lo oculto, que él quería entender el poder de los dioses, los demonios y demás criaturas que tuvieran un poder que rebasara el límite posible para un humano.

El joven Oblit, tenía una hermana pequeña, posiblemente de 13 años cuando llegaron al lugar, de personalidad amable con quien conociera, la quería más que su vida misma, no era para menos, se encargó de ella desde que eran pequeños. Su pueblo natal era otro, uno donde su madre trabajaba en el campo, y su padre se encargaba de llevar la cosecha a vender a otros pueblos, en ayuda a su madre él la cuidaba.

Sin embargo, a los pocos años de vida su hermana manifestó una salud débil, no tenían esperanza de que viviera mucho más. Para cuando cumplió él la mayoría de edad, asumió la custodia de su hermana, había ahorrado dinero suficiente como para viajar unos meses no se quedaría de brazos cruzados como sus padres.

Recorrió otros pueblos, nada ayudaba, al final siempre eran recaídas, incluso peores que al inicio. Pasaron dos meses y medio, llegaron a un pueblo pequeño, parecía que estaba en proceso de ampliación, pues veía carpinteros, leñadores y demás gente trabajando; habló con algunos preguntando por una posada para alojarse unos días.

Esos días se volvieron semanas y poco a poco meses, comenzó a ayudar en la construcción del resto de casas, no pasó mucho para que oficialmente trabajara ahí, no era mucho lo que ganaba ahí pero le bastaba para su hermana y él.

Pasaron los años, y la salud de su hermana no mejoraba, pero se mantenía estable durante algunos lapsos cortos de tiempo, dejando sus esperanzas en doctores y plegaria a los dioses, comenzó a divagar más en la magia, o como le llamaban en el pueblo, "ocultismo".

—Deberías dejar de leer esas cosas, si el señor Liewen se entera te pateara el culo hasta que no puedas sentarte — dijo su hermana con el ceño un poco fruncido, él cual no duró mucho puesto que recibió un reclamo por parte de su hermano quien alegaba que una señorita como ella no debía usar el término "culo" para referirse a su retaguardia.

—Perdón…—dijo en un tono suave — Pero eso no quita que el señor Liewen te regañara y ni hablar de lo que hará su esposa, no pasara por alto esto.

El señor y señora. Liewen llevaban retándoles una pequeña cabaña desde hace unos meses, quizás unos pocos después de su llegada, una pareja muy amable, pero también muy religiosa en ocasiones, el mayor de los Oblit, ya estaba armando una imagen de lo que le haría la "dulce" señora Liewen, posiblemente lo dejaría en la iglesia hasta que su hermana fuera mayor de edad, y faltaban algunos años para eso.

—T-tranquila, no pasara nada mientras no se enteren — dijo un castaño nervioso.

Dicho eso, una pequeña castaña lo miró no muy convencida y se fue a dormir.

* * *

El joven castaño no tenía problema con ir al bosque a buscar leña, claro eso era cuando no estaba por anochecer y amenazaba lluvia, pero su hermana y la Sra. Liewen quería preparar pan de nuez y como el único hombre presente en la casa tenía que ir él, argumentaron ellas.

«¿Fue lo correcto no ir con el señor Liewen a la junta del pueblo?»

Pasaron tal vez 15 minutos, no había encontrado mucha ramas o troncos pequeños para llevar, el clima estaba poniéndose poco a poco peor, pero decidió caminar un tanto más.

—Se supone que por esta zona hay mucha rama suelta, ¿por qué justo hoy no hay?— se quejaba entre dientes, estaba más oscuro, a lo lejos sólo divisaba sombras, la lámpara que llevaba no era muy grande. Al poco rato se detuvo a descansar un poco, dejó su maleta improvisada para llevar la madera, y se recargó en un tronco, logrando sólo caer de espalda, puesto que el tronco estaba hueco.

Entre quejidos y maldiciones dichas al aire, palpó un poco la fría tierra tratando de darse soporte para salir de ahí, en el proceso sintió al tacto algo duro y frío, parecía tener forma de cilindro, no podía ver con claridad pero no parecía muy grande 6 pulgadas cuánto mucho.

—¿pero…q-qué? ¿qué es esto?— tomó el cilindro y con cuidado salió de ahí, curioso lo guardó en su bolsillo

No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a llover, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse por ello, tomó sus cosa y corrió hacía la cabaña principal. La madera llegaría parcialmente mojada aunque no es como que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Cuando llegó estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, la lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta cuando estaba a pocos metros de la puerta, dejó las ramas mojadas y se retiró excusándose con tener que cambiarse de ropa, no mintió del todo, sólo aprovecharía para revisar el cilindro que encontró, nada malo a su parecer.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto, y caminó apresurado a la mesa que ejercía como su escritorio, sacó el objeto encontrado, ahora podía apreciarlo mejor, era un cilindro de color rojo escarlata, con detalles blancos y una nota.

 _"_ _A quien encuentre esto, por lo que más quiera no lo abra, sólo destruya lo o…"_

Alguien había arrancado el resto. Ignorando esto, lo abrió, dentro se encontraba una hoja enrollada y doblada a la mitad, la curiosidad le hacía cosquillas en el estómago de forma inconsciente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, estaba emocionado imaginando los posibles contenidos que tendría la hoja.

La desdobló, tenía varias cosas escritas, algunas las entendía otras estaban escritas en alguna lengua antigua junto a símbolos arcaicos; rebuscó entre sus libros y comenzó a tratar de traducirlo, este lugar comenzaba a parecerle interesante. Pasaron los días, su rutina cambio a, despertar, ir a trabajar, ayudar a su hermana con su tareas, quedarse hasta tarde traduciendo el contenido del cilindro, y dormir tres horas, o en ocasiones poco más o menos que eso.

—E-esto, ¡esto era lo que he estado buscando!— después de poco más de dos semanas, al fin logró traducirlo todo, aquella hoja era un ritual para invocar un demonio o a alguna criatura parecida. El castaño estaba decidido, probaría a invocarlo y averiguaría si esta criatura o ser podía ayudar a su hermana, de ser así quizás podía hacer un trato.

Reunió lo necesario poco a poco, para no levantar sospechas entre las demás personas del pueblo, aunque esto no fue impedimento para que su hermana lo notara raro, salía de la casa desde muy temprano, algo inusual dado que su turno era en la tarde, pensaba la chica, luego de cuatro días así, decidida fue a preguntarle sobre su comportamiento durante esos días.

* * *

—¿qué tramas?— preguntó de repente mientras desayunaban, su hermano se quedó con su taza de café a medio camino de la mesa a su rostro

—¿de qué hablas?, si es por el café, sólo diré qu- — fue interrumpido de repente, extrañado miró a su hermana, ella nunca hacía eso.

—¡No es sobre eso!— se exaltó, esto le provocó un leve mareo, no dijo más, se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos

—H-hey, ¿estás bien?, no te sobre esfuerces, recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, nada de corajes— decía a su hermana mientras le ayudaba a sentarse, ella sólo asintió levemente — tranquila, no es nada malo, es sólo… un pequeño proyecto que tengo.

—Sólo, promete me que no te meterás en problemas— dijo cabizbaja la castaña, mientras sujetaba de la manga de la camisa a su hermano

—Lo prometo… — Dijo un tanto dudoso, no podía decirle nada de esto a su hermana, sólo empeoraría su situación.

* * *

Era un día nublado, el clima parecía que iba a empeorar, no le importó, tomó la hoja donde estaba el ritual, la metió en una pequeña mochila que contenía más cosas, y se dirigió al bosque, no fue fácil conseguir todo lo que pedía, pero al final sólo le faltaba colocar seis velas, hoy mismo haría el ritual, y con un poco de suerte, la muerte se alejaría más de su hermana, al menos durante varios años.

El lugar que escogió para el ritual estaba retirado, tardo poco más de una hora en llegar, pero era lo mejor, así nadie interrumpiría. Sacó las velas de su maleta y las coloco en un círculo dibujado con una sustancia negra, ubicadas como indicaba la hoja, procedió a dibujar con la misma sustancia diferentes símbolos frente a cada una.

—Sólo falta una cosa…la ofrenda—sacó de su bolsillo una navaja y se cortó la palma de su mano derecha, dejando caer algunas gotas en centro del cirulo, procedió a recitar parte de lo escrito en la hoja.

—Or lord who hid in the dark is... Vi chiedo di accettare la mia umile offertai es mostri davant meu der har et tilbud til dig.

Esperó unos minutos… no pasó nada, un poco decepcionado el chico, soltó un suspiro, y con esto las velas se apagaron, se vio rodeado de una extraña oscuridad, la cual parecía parcial, como si hubiera anochecido de golpe.

—Vaya, vaya…— escuchó en una voz burlona y que parecía no venir de ningún lado en específico— ¿qué es lo que el destino me ha traído por aquí?

—Se-señor B...— se vio interrumpido, aquel ser charqueó los dedos y sus labios fueron sellados con una costura, más no sangró ni una gota, frente a él se encontraba una silueta humanoide la cual apenas mantenía forma al igual que el fuego, de color negro como el petróleo y dos círculos blancos los cuales supuso eran sus ojos.

—Ah, ah, ah, yo no te recomendaría eso, aquel que mi nombre se ose a pronunciar vivirá un completo infierno —al escuchar esto la cara del joven palideció, mientras que la sonrisa de aquel ser se ensancho —JAJAJAJAJA— carcajeo, fuerte, con burla y maldad, su risa le erizaba la piel al chico frente a él. —Tranquilo es broma, lo único que pasara es que podré poseerte— dijo restando importancia al asunto.

—E-error, para eso, tiene que hacer primero un trato conmigo. Y justo por eso le invoqué. Qui-quiero hacer un trato.

—Bien tienes toda mi atención, ¿qué es lo que quieres niño?, ¿poder?, ¿dinero?—decía mientras aparecía monedas de oro en su mano izquierda, y unas escrituras en la derecha— oh ya sé, buscas el amor, o la destrucción del mundo —ahora se encontraba flotando de cabeza frente a él.

—Yo… yo quiero que cure a mi hermana. Su salud ha sido mala desde niña…sólo quiero eso, quiero que ella tenga una vida plena.

—Uhm… ¿estás seguro que es todo lo que quieres?—preguntó con un tono aburrido y ahora un tanto más desinteresando aquel ser.

—S-sí, usted es su última esperanza, los doctores no logran nada, por años mis padres pidieron a los dioses que la curaran, incluso yo lo hice hace ya algún tiempo, nada, sólo tiempo perdido—respondió con un tono molesto, ya no miraba a aquella criatura, su cabeza estaba baja, mirando un punto ciego en el suelo.

—Está bien, quien soy yo para negarte algo tan simple—dijo con un sutil cinismo e hizo aparecer una pequeña botella de cristal— Sólo dale dos gotas hoy y una por la mañana, te aseguro que su salud volverá. Pero recuerda… —el joven tomo la botella, seguía sin mirar al ser frente a él, y él cual ensancho su sonrisa mostrando dos colmillos— es imposible esconderte de mí, una vez cerremos el trato, debes pagarme…

—Y…¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio?— preguntó dudoso, mirando al demonio.

—Dos cosillas, nada complicado…—dijo mirando sus, ¿uñas? ¿garras?, o como tal su mano derecha en general —La primera bueno aún falta tiempo para que la reclame— el chico pensó que se refería a su alma o algo por el estilo —Así que no te preocupes— sonrió de lado, de un segundo a otro aquella sombra estaba a su izquierda—La segunda, podría ser un poco más complicada, como ya sabes, una vez cerremos el trato podre poseer tú cuerpo, detalles, detalles, etc., etc.

—Sí, leí todo meticulosamente, v-vaya directo al punto —dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—Aquí está el asunto, para eso primero debo…crear una marca en ti, por así decirlo, así que ¿tenemos un trato?—extendió lo que parecía ser la silueta de una mano.

—E-está bien… «No tengo mucho que perder ¿cierto?»—extendió su mano izquierda y estrechó la de la sombra, quien sólo atinó a mantener su sonrisa.

La criatura invocada, comenzó a reír, fuerte, con burla y perversidad. Cuando el chico miró el final de su brazo, ya era tarde, el demonio chasqueó los dedos de su mano derecha; la mano, y poco a poco el brazo del chico se vio cubierta de una materia color gris, la cual a los pocos minutos se evaporó, dejando ver un montón de huesos…

—Oh mira, te queda sienta genial ese tono en los huesos— siguió riendo con cinismo, pero de pronto cesó — Bien, sólo una cosa más, nada muy importante…

—¿Q-qué es?— el chico alternaba su mirada entre su brazo y la sombra, ¿había sido buena idea cerrar ese trato? Su hermana lo valía pero…

—Puede que si tocas a alguien con tu mano izquierda, esta persona quizás…—hizo una pausa, intentado asustar al chico— muera, genial, ¿no?

—¿¡QUÉ!? C-como que…

—Los resultados varían de persona a persona, aunque lo más común es eso—decía mientras flotaba al rededor suyo, sentado en una silla imaginaria —Bien, es tiempo de irme, me requieren en otro lado…

Saliendo del shock momentáneo, se fue rápidamente a casa, para darle las gotas a su hermana, esperando que esto realmente la ayudara y que esta y sus caseros no se fijara en su brazo.

* * *

Los días pasaron, como pudo escondió su brazo, era lo de menos, simplemente evitaba tocar a la gente con él; su hermana se recuperó, estaba feliz por ello. Al final, quizás no fue del todo mala idea hacer este trato.

Lo que el chico no sabía era que el demonio le omitió una verdad, su hermana se curó, y tuvo una vida plena, sí, pero eso sólo duró hasta que ella cumplió los 21 años. De un día para otro, aquel ser se apareció frente al par de hermanos, venía a reclamar lo que era suyo, así que luego de presentarse y saludar a su viejo conocido procedió con el asunto por el que estaba ahí.

—N-no, p-puede llevarse e-el alma de mi hermano, sé que es un tonto pero…— la menor de los Oblit dijo lo primero que pensó.

—¿Y quién mencionó el alma de él? Yo vengo por la tuya querida— sonrió de lado dándole una palmada en la cabeza.

—E-esto es entre usted y yo, mi hermana no tiene nada que ver en esto.— dijo molesto y con cierto temor el Oblit mayor.

—Desde el momento en el que ella figuraba en el trato se vio envuelta en esto, pensé que habías leído a detalle— agregó con burla.

—¿q-que trato? —preguntó la joven, la cual no entendía nada.

—Oh, no se lo dijiste ¿cierto?— el castaño sólo desvió la mirada al suelo —Verás linda, tu hermanito hizo un trato con migo hace casi seis años, todo porque el pobre quería que tu salud mejorara, es el primer humano que no pide algo (tan) egoísta, me sorprendió un poco, lo admito. —su mirada aun estaba posada sobre la chica.

—E-es mentira… él no— miró a su hermano, acercándose un poco a él—¡Tu no pudiste, dime que es una mentira!

—Yo lo hice por tu bien, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados…No quería perderte— Se posiciono frente a su hermana, sujetando su mejilla derecha

—Si, si, muy bonito y todo —aborreció la sombra, para luego sonreír ampliamente — Pero al final hiciste mi trabajo, bastante irónico ¿no?

Ya era demasiado tarde cuando procesó lo dicho por la sombra, fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta que había tocado a su hermana con su mano izquierda, sólo pudo mirar como poco a poco la vida se escapaba de ella, sus ojos iban perdiendo su brillo tan característico.

—S-Sara…no, ¡de-despierta!, por favor, yo, lo siento, sólo…— ahora se encontraba en el piso abrazando el cuerpo inerte de la castaña.

—Al final tú mismo has terminado con lo que más querías— aquel ser se posiciono frente a él, ya no tenía su color negro petróleo, ni su forma medianamente irregular, parecía un hombre de posiblemente unos 30 años, piel tostada, cabello negro azabache, vestía una camisa carmín, y encima lo que parecía un saco sin mangas, pantalón negro ceniza igual que el saco-chaleco, pero sus ojos parecían dos cuencas vacías, a excepción de que su iris era blanca y brillante—Los humanos son simplemente interesantes— dijo burlón, mientras extraía una llama color verde del cuerpo de Sara.

—Di-dijiste que tendría una vida plena… tú, ¡Tú mentiste!

—Yo no te mentí, sólo omití una verdad, ella vivió plenamente hasta que fuera hora de que reclamara su alma— miraba seriamente al joven— además, te recuerdo que no he sido yo él que la ha matado.— dicho eso aquel hombre salió por la puerta, dejando al chico en el suelo junto al cadáver de su hermana.

El joven no soporto la perdida y se ahogó en su propia miseria. Nadie está seguro si fue él o la sombra, pero adultos, niños o ancianos, incluso animales y plantas, cualquier cosa que tuviera vida y estuviera en su camino se vio afectada. Es incierto si al final sólo se suicidó o aquel ser que invocó cobró su vida.

—Fin, bien es hora de dormir pequeño— dijo un hombre de mediana edad cerrando un viejo libro, mientras se levantaba de una pequeña silla.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero qué pasó con el alma de la chica?— preguntaba curioso un pequeño niño de pelo verde— ¿Para qué su alma y no la del hermano?

—Eso será una historia para otro día, ahora a dormir. — decía el hombre mientras arropaba al niño

—Pero…bien—mientras hacía un puchero— sólo dime una cosa…

—Está bien, una pregunta y a dormir—sonrió resignado, mientras se sentaba al borde de la mullida cama.

—Tú eras ese demonio ¿verdad?

Esto tomó por sorpresa al hombre, quien sólo río un poco, mirando al niño— ¿tú que crees? Ahora sí a dormir Hiba, que tengas dulces pesadillas pequeño.

Dicho eso salió del pequeño cuarto, mientras que con un chasquido de dedos se apagaron las luces.


	2. Capítulo 1 – La monotonía en la vida

Si me pide algo para describir mi vida en una palabra, esa sería "monótona"; no hago la gran cosa durante el transcurso del día, mi trabajo es aburrido, luego de la muerte de mi abuelo, el negocio familiar pasó a ser mío, le prometí un abuelo que no podía dejar de hacerlo, que era aquí, era una buena persona aunque algo extraño si me preguntan, pero un día entendí el porqué de esto.

Era domingo al medio día, me encontraba limpiando el ático por petición de mi hermana, llevaba así 2 horas, y no había avanzado mucho. Al parecer las cajas, vida y tiempo confabulaban en mi contra que no se cayó una caja esparciendo su contenido y levantando más más polvo. Con pereza fui a recogerlo.

Al ver todo de cerca me sorprendió, la caja no tenía mucho dentro de ella, su contenido constaba de algunas cosas de mi abuelo, fotos, algunas botellas que supusieron que contenía un día de alcohol, y un libro viejo; guarde las cosas, laguna me ganó así que revise el libro, era de pasta gruesa y tenía un candado, me extrañó que este no estaba cerrado; no lo pensé dos veces y lo abrí. Dentro de unas ilustraciones con poco de extrañas, notas con signos arcaicos y otro texto en inglés, algo gastado por el tiempo pero aún legible

 _"Nadie se quería acercar a él, era parte de mal augurio en ese pueblo, en su brazo izquierdo estaba la ..."_

No me era posible seguir leyendo, alguien había rayado esa parte con varios símbolos, sin tomarle más importancia dejé el libro y seguí con la limpieza. No estoy seguro cuanto tiempo pasó, cuando escuché otro ruido.

«Que no sea otra caja» pensé, al voltear me vi algo que me dejo extrañado, era la misma caja de antes, pero ahora una tenue luz salía de ella, «debe ser el reflejo de una botella, aunque, ¿cómo le llega la luz?» pensaba y con cierta duda me acerque a ella, estando a menos de medio metro de ella la luz se volvió más fuerte, recuerdo que sólo cerré los ojos y… ya no sentía nada. Aunque alcance a escuchar una voz.

— Algo se acerca — era una voz suave, puede que de una chica, sonaba lejana y… asustada.

Me dolía todo, no estaba seguro de que fue lo que sucedió, ahora me encuentro en el suelo. Eso explica porque me llega un olor a tierra y pasto… espera.

— ¿¡tierra!?, ¿¡pasto!?, ¿¡Dónde estoy!? — me senté y observé un poco a mi alrededor, parecía un campo de arado, se veía cerca un pueblo, me levanté, y miré mi cuerpo en busca de alguna herida grave, nada.

«M-mi ropa…»no lo entendía, mi vestimenta había cambiado, era un poco, ¿extraña, y formal?, bueno al menos era cómoda, me di cuenta de algo, mi brazo izquierdo se sentía extraño, algo ligero para ser exactos, arremangué la manga, lo que vi me dejo en shock, mi brazo, eran sólo huesos.

«¿qué rayos sucede?, ¿dónde demonios estoy? ¿y que le sucedió a mi brazo? » mí confusión y desconcierto aumentaban cada vez más.

A lo lejos vi a un hombre, seguro vivía en el pueblo, tal vez podría ayudarme, con prisa corrí hacia él.

— S-señor, disculpe, e-estoy perdido. ¿podría ayudarme?

Al voltear a verme el hombre huyó despavorido mientras gritaba.

— No…¡NO DE NUEVO! ¡ESTO ES UN CASTIGO DE LOS DIOSES! — El hombre corrió despavorido con dirección al pueblo.

— ¡E-espere, no le haré daño!, sólo necesito ayuda… — lo último lo dije casi en un susurro, de nada servía, ya estaba a varios metros de distancia, de alguna forma tendré que encontrar ayuda, ¿podría ser peor?, solo, en un lugar extraño, sin dinero, y rumbo. Seguí los pasos de aquel hombre, al llegar al pueblo pude ver como algunos corrían a sus casas, o se refugiaban en algún local cercano.

— ¿Es que acaso no fue castigo suficiente lo de hace décadas?

— Seguro fue la bruja, tuvimos que asegurarnos que estaba muerta.

No escuché del todo lo que decían, ¿qué pasaba con esta gente?

Caminé un buen rato, pues ya había cruzado todo el pueblo, ahora me encontraba cerca de la entrada a un bosque, dude en entrar. Pasaron unos minutos, seguía ahí mismo, pensando, esperando que algo sucediera quizás.

— Szary, ¿eres tú? — di un respingo, volteé a todos lados, hasta que a mi izquierda a un metro de distancia vi un hombre, posiblemente de unos 30 o 40 años, pelo azabache un poco canoso, sus ojos eran rojizos, vestía una camisa de color beige y pantalón café.

— ¿P-perdone? — se acercó un poco más a mí.

— Recuerdo que eras olvidadizo pero no tanto — rio por lo bajo — Y por lo que veo sigues con tu brazo así, pero… han pasado décadas, ¿Cómo es posible? — se sujetó la barbilla con su mano derecha.

¿Quién era este señor?, ¿y porque me habla con tanta familiaridad? pensaba, lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas de una vez, posiblemente igual podría ayudarme.

— Señor, no tengo idea de quién es usted, o cómo fue que llegue aquí, así que le agradecería mucho sí respondiera mis preguntas — me observó unos segundos, parecía fijarse en cada detalle de mi persona.

— Ya veo, por favor disculpame, mi nombre es Jack, Jack Nightless, jefe, alcalde como quieras ponerlo de este pequeño, y humilde pueblo y tú mi desconcertado amigo, te encuentras en Bieli Dolina o más específicamente en la entrada del bosque Yami Shiro — pareció dudar un poco en lo que diría — me tomó un poco de tiempo darme cuenta, pero por lo visto, te pareces mucho a tu abuelo ¿o me equivoco? Szary no es un apellido común según sé.

Vale, esto era mucha información de momento, francamente no me sorprendería si colapsara en algún momento.

— Bueno yo me he presentado, así que agradecería que me dijeras tu nombre.

— Adam, Adam Szary. Dígame usted, ¿conoció a mi abuelo?, ¿cuándo? o mejor dicho… ¿cómo? — el señor Nightless sólo sonrió, hubo un pequeño silencio por unos segundos, y luego habló.

— Cuando él tenía tu edad, en serio que lucen iguales si me permites... — tosió un poco, y continuó — No sé cómo o por qué, pero llegó de la nada igual que tú, vestía la misma ropa, incluso su brazo estaba en el mismo estado — miré mi brazo, pese a ser sólo huesos tenía la misma movilidad, era…curioso.

— Él, nunca menciono nada, sobre esto.

— Si lo hubiera mencionado, ¿crees que le hubieran creído? ¿tú le hubieras creído?

El señor Nightless tenía razón, si mi abuelo hubiera dicho palabra de esto, lo hubieran dado por loco, pero, ¿yo le habría creído?

— No lo sé…

— Lo sabrás en un futuro Adam — se sentó en una roca cercana, le imité — Bien, ¿por dónde comenzar?, Ya sé, esto tomara poco más de unos minutos pero te ayudara a entender a la gente de aquí y sus miedos, y sobre todo, te ayudara a sobrevivir

— V-vale, gracias por su ayuda.

Pasaron tal vez 30 minutos donde sólo hablaba el Señor Nightless, me contó la historia de un chico que hizo un trato con un demonio, él como esta había influido de alguna forma con el miedo de la gente, había aprendido varías o pocas cosas de este mundo. Todo es tan diferente aquí, todo lo que en mi mundo es simple fantasía, aquí era real, cosas como la magia, los dioses, demonios y demás criaturas, no importaba que dijera el señor Nightless, cada dato me sorprendía más que el anterior, y en parte me asustaba, ¿Qué se supone que haría si me encontraba con alguna criatura de esas? Yo no sé pelear, soy rápido así que puedo correr… soy patético, ¿no?, al parecer el Señor Nightless se dio cuenta de esto, y procedió a decir una última cosa.

— Pero, ¿A dónde voy con todo esto? Adam, para poder volver a tu mundo, tienes que encontrar cuatro objetos, la pluma de aquel ser que vive en el agua, los lentes que sólo te mostraran la verdad, el zapato aparentemente sin par*, y finalmente el collar Ble Fengári — dijo con un tono tranquilo, mientras me miraba fijamente — Oh vaya, como se pasa el tiempo — El señor Nightless se levantó de la roca y sacó un reloj de bolsillo — Medio día, supongo que lo mejor será retirarme, aún hay asuntos que atender en el pueblo.

— D-disculpe, señor Nightless ¿pero cómo se supone que voy a conseguir esos objetos?

— Con ingenio y puede que con un poco de astucia. Nada es seguro, tendrás que esperar para ver que te deparan los dioses y tus decisiones.

— Gracias, por todo

— No me agradezcas, no puedo asegurar que puedas volver sano y salvo —

Dicho eso se retiró de vuelta al pueblo, por mi parte yo comencé a adentrarme en el bosque Yami Shiro, pensó que lo mejor sería explorar un poco, buscar madera para hacer una fogata, y quizás algo para comer después. Solía acampar con mi abuelo, creo que podría sobrevivir de momento.

* * *

Bueno un poco más corto que el anterior, pero bueno

*Esto fue idea de una amiga, y esto está en constante corrección, igual luego lo cambio o le agrego detalles, no lo sé.

Glosario:

Bieli Dolina: Valle blanco en polaco.

Yami Shiro: Blanca oscuridad.

Ble Fengári: Luna azul en griego

Lo sé, soy genial dando nombres *nótese el sarcasmo*

Extra: el apellido de Adam, " _Szary_ " significa _**gris**_ en polaco. Igual a nadie le importa, pero meh.


End file.
